Rise Of A Queen
by Elise-Haven95
Summary: When Bella finds out the truth about her heritage and stars to see Edward for what he really is, she enlists the help of her new found cousin to help her in her quest for a new life and control of her new powers. (Reviews are appreciated by the way.)
1. Prolouge

_**AN:**_**_ I don't own anything from either Twilight or True Blood; for if I did, Bella would've ended up with Jasper and Sookie would've have grown some brain cells, stopped being on her constant PMS, and ended up with Eric like she was supposed too. Sadly, I can't do any of that since I don't own the rights to them; what I can do though, is write a fan girls dream of a girl meeting and seeing a real vampire like Eric, instead of a cheap knock off of one that looks like a sparkly fairy with a blood fetish like Edward.  
_**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

_ 'Oh God, not this again, he never shuts up about it. _Bella, you **need** to be more careful! **Bella**, why can't you understand_.'_ Bella sighed as she listened to Edward's latest rant on her safety, she rolled her eyes as he just kept going and going and going and go..."Bella, are you even listening to me anymore?" Edward asked, annoyance clear in his voice as he pouted and crossed his arms. "Bella, why can't you understand that I'm doing this because I love and care for you." Bella sighed as she tilted her head down. "To be honest Edward, we've done this so many times already that I've just taken to tuning you out now. All I wanted to do was come over and tell you that my mother invited me to Arizona to reconnect and met the new baby, but you haven't let me get a word in edge wise since I told you. Besides, they're family and I haven't seen her since I moved here, would you really have me flat out say no when this could be the last time I could see them?" Bella's eyes made a kicked puppy look as she gave a slight pout towards Edward.

"You're right, I just worry for you is all." Edward sighed out as he took Bella into his arms. "I was hoping to ask you to come with me and the family to Esme Isle for the summer." Bella let out a small sigh, she knew about the trip he was talking about. Alice may be good at keeping her mind and secrets closed to him, but she wasn't so good at keeping it secret around Bella. Bella on the other hand, knew how to get around both of them with having to try so hard. She was already immune to Edward's mind reading ability and the Wolves hindered Alice's Sight Seeing ability. It also helps that one of the boys from the pack was going to Louisiana as well to visit his own family, apparently his own cousin was getting married to a were herself from one of the tribes there and he was going for both family and pack reasons.

"When will you be back?" Bella was brought out her inner musing by Edwards question. "I don't know when exactly, but I do know it'll be close towards the end of summer. I'll let you know when exactly when I'm on the phone with them; besides, I haven't said I'd be going yet." Edward gave a small laugh. "Alice hasn't seen you in her visions regarding the trip, either of them, which makes me think you're not coming with us and that you've been spending a lot of time with those wolves." Bella backed out of his arms, an annoyed look on her face. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want some privacy regarding this matter without being harassed about what I should with my own life and that the only way to do that would be to hangout _**with my friends!**_" She crossed her arms at this point as she continued to glare at him. "Well maybe if you weren't such a danger magnet, we wouldn't have to! The door slammed in response.

~~~TTB~~~

_Hello Cousin, did everything go according to plan?_ The young woman gave a huff, she knew that her cousin knew that everything went as planned, he was annoying like that. She gave another huff before she called her cousin to give a quick run down of what happened and a minor change in plans. Her cousin was going to kill her, but what else could she do?

"You better have an explanation about why you did what you did _Darling_ cousin of mine and it _**better**_ be good." Was the first thing she heard when her cousin picked up the phone. "I had no choice, it was the only way to get away with what we're doing." She huffed in annoyance, she heard a sigh on the other side of the line. "Fine, but four hundred years is a very long time, don't forget that Dear Cousin." She sighed, four hundred years was a long time. "I know, but it'll be worth it in the end."


	2. Chapter One: New World, Old Life

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update everyone, my computer has been giving me problems lately and I just got it working again; I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please leave any comments/reviews for me.**

* * *

**Chapter One: New World, Old Life**

'_I can't tell who is worse my cousin, or Edward.'_ Bella thought with a huff after Sookie turned back to making lunch. _'This isn't even funny; I mean who trusts a complete stranger just because they said they were family, I mean really?'_ Bella really couldn't believe how easy it was to gain entrance into the home of one Sookie Stackhouse. _'I wonder if she'll notice if I slipped away fro…'_ Bella's train of thought was interrupted when Sookie turned back around with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry that Gran isn't here yet, she can sometimes get caught up in talking with her friends at the store." Sookie said with a twinkling laugh as she stirred the soup that was bubbling away happily on the stove. "That's alright; I did drop by unannounced after all." Bella gave her cousin a nervous smile before curiosity took. "I noticed that everyone seemed to be buzzing about something when I was sitting at that bar, Merlotte's, not to far from here."

Sookie thought for a moment, the wooden spoon just barely touching her chin, before her eyes light up in excitement. "Oh! Bon Temps is getting its very first vampire!" Bella's face went from curiosity to being completely dumbfounded. _'I hope she isn't being serious and I highly doubt this will be their very _first_ vampire, just the first _known_ one.'_ Bella thought with a neutral smile.

"Wow, that does sound interesting." Sookie's smile just got brighter as she turned back to the soup.

~~~TTB~~~

Bella had only alone for roughly ten minutes before the front door opened and she heard someone shuffling around; getting up, Bella silently made her way towards to living room/den area. "Sookie, is that you sweetheart?" A voice called out from the front door.

~~~TTB~~~

"Are you sure you're alight Sookie? I know you said that vampire healed you and everything, but it was still a traumatic experience emotional." Bella said, concerned for her newly found cousin. "I fine Bella, Bill made sure I would be before he left." Sookie said, tired from both work and dealing with the Rattays. "If you're sure, then alright; did Bill say why he had to leave?" Bella asked curiously. "No, I don't think so. He looked up after he healed me and left quickly." Sookie said thoughtfully before speaking again. "I am going to go over tomorrow and thank him though." Bella raised an eyebrow at Sookie. "But I thought these vampires can't stay awake during the day?" Sookie became thoughtful again. "Maybe he has a Dayman that I could leave a message with?" Bella smiled at her. "That's true; you should give it a try then."

~~~TTB~~~

"_Is everything going as planned Young One?"_ Feminine snort sounded in the small clearing. "There was a small hiccup concerning our dear cousin, V drainers, and the dark haired vampire; but other then that everything is going smoothly Grandfather." A chuckle was heard over the phone._ "Looks like you are not the only one to attract trouble my dear; from now on I shall be the one to contact you should there be any change of plans, understand?"_ The young woman frowned for a moment before she answered. "I understand."


End file.
